Miroku, decisiones de un monje
by Sassy Minion 84
Summary: El deseo de Miroku por dejar un descendiente en un mundo seguro, le lleva a una obsesión casi compulsiva por Kagome.
1. Moral

**Miroku, decisiones de un monje**

**Capítulo 1: Moral**

* * *

Miroku se encontraba meditando en el templo. Era algo más de media noche. Justo el momento en el que se sentía mejor. Todo estaba en paz. Hacía frío, pero mientras no perdiese la concentración, era algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse. Era pleno invierno. La noche estaba cubierta de nieve y de soledad. Esa era una de las temporadas en que el grupo se dispersaba para recuperar fuerzas, o bien porque Kagome debía volver a su mundo a hacer ciertas "pruebas" en su "instituto".

Miroku no llegaba a entender completamente a que se refería cuando hablaba de su mundo, pero de todos modos la creía. Siempre había sentido admiración por la muchacha, y la cantidad de artefactos, alimentos e historias que provenían de su época.

En silencio, soñaba con poder cruzar también el pozo que separaba las dimensiones, y pasear por los caminos del futuro, conocer a las nuevas gentes, los nuevos pensamientos, la nueva magia… y las nuevas mujeres. Sobretodo las nuevas mujeres.

En esa época, ninguna conseguía entender cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de un monje que poseía un agujero negro que tragaba todo aquello que tuviera delante de la palma de su mano, y que muy probablemente, acabaría con su vida antes de poder dejar cualquier vestigio de él mismo en la tierra.

No… ésta no era definitivamente la época en la que tendría que haberse encarnado.

Su meditación se vio de pronto interrumpida por esos mismos pensamientos. Como guerrero estaba haciendo una vida honorable, al menos, desde que había emprendido el viaje por la Sikkon con sus compañeros. Pero como hombre dejaba mucho que desear. No había encontrado aún una pareja. Tenía a Sango, pero sentía algo demasiado fuerte como para ofrecerle un futuro incierto. Y si llegase a realizar esa unión que tanto había deseado… no quería ni pensar en que porvenir le podía esperar a un hijo de luchadores que tenían cientos de enemigos.

Solo quería que algo suyo perdurase en la vida, en el tiempo… por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la sacerdotisa. ¿En que mundo, si no en el futuro, su hijo podría crecer sano y salvo?

En el segundo siguiente apartó de sus pensamientos esa imagen, pues si Inuyasha imaginaba siquiera lo que estaba pensando, le mataría, literalmente.

Después de un buen rato pensando, dio cuenta de que tenía tanto frío en las manos y la nariz, que le quemaban, y es que había perdido toda la concentración de una noche de meditación.

Decidió no torturarse más por entonces y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Pasó la estación de las nieves. Y esas nevadas dieron paso a riachuelos helados, campos verdes a punto de florecer y un sol que calentaba las mejillas.

Había mejor humor dentro del grupo. El buen tiempo caldeaba los ánimos, y aunque para los demás, Miroku revelaba una perenne sonrisa, dentro de si seguía la angustia que en invierno le había tocado el corazón.

Era como si la nueva estación le hubiese alterado las hormonas, más de lo que ya las tenía. Sus sentidos estaban enfocados a cualquier cosa que llevase faldas y pasase por delante. Y pensamientos impúdicos atormentaban su mente día y noche en cuanto a sus compañeras de viaje. En especial por la sacerdotisa. Era muy difícil concentrarse en otra cosa, cuando ella llevaba esas faldas tan cortas que para su época, dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

De tal manera se llegaba a concentrar en la visión de las faldas, que un día que caminaban siguiendo el rastro de un demonio, cayó por la ladera dando vueltas hasta chocarse con una piedra de considerables dimensiones.

Y es que había descubierto una visión encantadora en ese lugar. El viento, que había estado atizando bastante fuerte durante la mañana, se empeñaba en levantar las faldas de Kagome. Pero no era nada que ella no pudiera remediar con la ayuda de sus manos. Aunque en uno de los descuidos en que el impertinente viento venció a la insistencia de sus manos, había descubierto un pedazo de tela. Era blanca, debajo de las faldas. Solo pudo ver un ápice. Justo para distinguir la curvatura inferior que se formaba cuando andaba, de las nalgas de Kagome.

Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño. Tan solo pensando en que descubriría si fuese capaz de desprenderla de la ropa. Rezó y rezó por que desaparecieran esos pensamientos de su mente. Pues ella era la sacerdotisa y eso implicaba que fuese pura e inocente.

A partir de esa noche. Ni antes ni después, envidió con todo su ser a Inuyasha, pues era el único que, por mas que quisiese ignorarlo, disfrutaba de las atenciones afectuosas de Kagome.

* * *

Casi a finales de primavera, en una de las ausencias de Kagome, Miroku, en una de esas locuras transitorias que le venían amenazando desde algún tiempo, fue al poblado de la vieja Kaede, para poder hablar con Inuyasha.

No sabía realmente que es lo que quería conseguir demostrarse con esa charla, pero de algún modo quería asegurarse de no dar ningún paso en falso, al menos con él.

Cuando hubo llegado al poblado, lo primero que hizo fue reírse, pues Inuyasha, alarmado, exclamó algo parecido a una maldición, e hizo alusión a problemas que él no había detectado.

- ¿A qué has venido¿Hay algún trozo de la joya cerca? – dijo husmeando el aire.

- No, no, Inuyasha. He venido solo para hablar contigo.

- ¿Eh¿De qué?

- De Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- inquirió un tono nervioso.

- Supongo que sabes la importancia que tiene para esta misión¿verdad? – comenzó por tantear el tema.

- Si claro – Inuyasha pareció descansar por no abordar temas más íntimos.- Es la única capaz de ver los trozos de la joya en el enemigo.

- Exacto. Porque es la sacerdotisa.

- Si. ¿Y que ocurre con eso?

- Supongo que sabrás que Kagome no es indiferente a ti.

Inuyasha adoptó entonces una pose rígida y con el semblante algo molesto. Siguió callado.

- Veo que te has dado cuenta. Y ella también. Ella sabe que lo sabes. Y lo que la frena es Kykyo. Lo que ella ya no sabe es que a ti no te frena nada.

- Miroku, no se donde quieres llegar, pero te aconsejo que no sigas por ese camino.

- No Inuyasha. Seguiré. Hasta que haya acabado. – De pronto, su aura combativa se incrementó hasta hacerse inmensa.- Kagome es una sacerdotisa. Y tiene que permanecer como tal.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A sus poderes. No sabemos que puede ocurrir con ellos si ella es mancillada

- ¿Pero que demonios estás insinuando!

- No la toques, Inuyasha.

- ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de ella de esa manera!

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, veo. Solo es un consejo para que lo tomes en cuenta.

- Miroku, somos amigos, pero como sigas con esto me veré obligado a pararte los pies – concluyó agarrando su espada envainada.

- ¿De veras crees que tendrías alguna oportunidad enfrentándote a esto?- dijo alzando su mano derecha.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Mirándose fijamente en un reto contenido. Pero Miroku cayó por fin en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y bajó la mano en son de paz.

- Es absurdo que lleguemos a este extremo. Inuyasha, yo no te deseo ningún mal. A ninguno de los dos. Es solo que el tiempo acaba mostrando realmente lo que cada uno lleva dentro. Y me preocupa que todos nuestros esfuerzos se vean arruinados por esta situación.

- Yo jamás haría nada que perjudicara la misión. Y mucho menos que le hiciera daño a ella.

- Me alegro de oír eso.

- Es por eso que si alguien osara tocarla. Acabaría con él. Márchate monje. Esta conversación ha sido en vano.- Así concluyó Inuyasha, que dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos, y se marchó.

- No lo creas, amigo mío. No lo creas.- Miroku habló en voz baja, solo para él. Entreveía un posible combate con Inuyasha, del que podía salir victorioso con Kazaana. De ninguna manera quería llegar a ese extremo, pero si la vida a salvo de un hijo suyo, pudiese costar la suya propia. Así sería.

* * *

Así llegó el verano. La relación entre Inuyasha y Miroku parecía tensarse cuando Kagome estaba cerca. Era como si ambos sobreprotegieran a la sacerdotisa de las manos del otro. Miroku no pensó que Inuyasha fuera tan avispado, aunque no creía que conociese en verdad sus verdaderas intenciones.

En cuanto a Kagome, no se daba cuenta de nada. Iba y venía por el pozo, sin advertir las miradas que recibía. Inuyasha cada vez era más rudo con ella, y Miroku más amable. El primero procuraba pasar las noches lo más alejado de ella posible. El segundo no había día que no la rozara por casualidad.

Cuando no era su mano en las comidas, la abrazaba para poder tenerla a salvo en las batallas. O aspiraba el perfume de sus cabellos mientras andaba unos pasos por detrás.

Lo observaba todo con malicia. Una astucia casi enfermiza. Después de una batalla, llegaba a tal estado de excitación que por unas horas tenía que desaparecer para aplacar su desmesurada aura.

Y fue en una de las primeras noches realmente calurosas de la estación, cuando comenzó el verdadero declive de su personalidad. Fue cuando la parte más salvaje del monje se desató. Y todo por sus ojos. Todo por los oscuros ojos de Kagome.

Habían perdido una batalla, pero él no estaba especialmente enfadado por eso. De hecho, Inuyasha había demostrado su valor junto a Kagome, pues habían combinado sus ataques para derrotar al monstruo. Lo habían herido considerablemente, pero gracias a las piezas de la joya que había conseguido robar al grupo, contraatacó, venció y huyó.

Era por eso. Porque aquella parejita de adolescentes enamorados daban su vida el uno por el otro pero no eran capaces de jugar al amor.

Kagome necesitaba un hombre de verdad, seguro de si mismo y que no dudase en coger lo que deseaba en el momento adecuado.

Con ese pensamiento, Miroku se encontraba en la orilla del río, bebiendo algo de agua y refrescando sus ideas. Al pensamiento de la frustración de la batalla se le unió el de la imagen de Kagome en la misma. Tan decidida y exuberante.

Temía recordar los pequeños detalles que veía en ella y nadie mas percibía. El sonrojo de sus mejillas al comenzar la batalla, sus jadeos contenidos por el esfuerzo, el sudor recorriendo su piel, la determinación de su mirada en contra del enemigo, la forma en que se mordía el labio mientras la flecha hacía el recorrido hasta llegar al objetivo, y su cuerpo. Olvidaba su pudor y sus faldas se levantaban descaradas entre el polvo. Entonces era cuando se revelaba ese divino tesoro de juventud.

En otra ocasión, que resultó herida en combate, la descubrió junto a Sango, curándose la herida de la espalda. Un tajo limpio, emanando sangre.

Y pese a la gravidez de la situación, no pudo sentirse atraído por el torso descubierto, los gemidos de dolor, y la visión de su sangre emanando de la herida. Fue tan sumamente erótico para él, que se espantó de sí mismo. ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? El dolor y el abuso le estaban resultando atractivos. Pero solo en pro de Kagome.

Entonces, allí, al lado del río, empezó a sentirse acalorado. Sabía que los demás estaban lejos, que allí no habría peligro, allí podría dar rienda suelta a su imaginación… y así lo hizo.

Imaginó a una Kagome sumisa, despojándose de la ropa mientras el la observa sentado en una roca. Solo con pensar en eso sus manos ascienden por su torso, intentando simular las de una Kagome que es posible no esté dispuesta a ello.

Luego, mientras una de sus manos llegó hasta su sexo y comenzaba a acariciarlo, veía claramente como Kagome se arrodillaba entre sus piernas.

Miroku cerró los ojos y elevó el rostro al cielo. Quería que su fantasía fuese todo lo real posible. Su mano tocó entonces su centro desnudo y comenzó a masturbarlo. En su imaginación, era Kagome quien lo tocaba, quien lo acariciaba… y entonces pensó… si tan maravillosa fuese la caricia de sus manos… desearía sentir la de su boca.

Y la Kagome de su fantasía, que estaba echa para obedecer a su amo, lo tomó en su boca con placer. Una y otra vez, besándola, haciéndola pasar por sus labios húmedos, por encima de la lengua, ligeramente rozándola con los dientes, hasta chocar con el principio de la garganta. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, cada vez más rápido… más rápido… más rápido… estaba a punto de acabar en la boca de Kagome, cuando abrió los ojos y la realidad superó a su fantasía.

Kagome estaba delante de él, pero no estaba arrodillada. De hecho estaba bastante alejada. Justo a la entrada del pequeño camino que comunicaba su lugar de acampada con el río. Y tenía su mirada fija en su sexo.

Pero eso fue suficiente. Ni siquiera tuvo que volver a acariciarse. Acabó sobre la tierra mojada de la orilla, ante los ojos de la mujer que deseaba poseer.

* * *

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

_Muy buenas. Había pensado que este fuera un one-shot, pero este monje pervertido me está dando mucho juego jejeje_

_Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos, os haya entretenido un ratito._

_Tenía ganas de escribir sobre una pareja en la que no mucha gente ha pensado, y no se porqué, si el roce hace el cariño, todos lo saben - . Soy incondicional de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero que le vamos a hacer, me pierden las alternativas. Estoy pensando en escribir solo un capítulo más, algo más largo que éste, y ya entrar en materia de verdad. Digamos que esto ha sido un calentamiento… con muchos juegos previos._

_Tengo otras historias a medio colgar, pero por falta de tiempo (y de ganas, todo hay que decirlo) no las he concluido (pero que conste que están acabaditas aquí en mi pc :P). Con esta me voy a poner en serio, aunque soy un poco vaga, así que os pido que PORFAVOR, me metáis caña para escribir, que si no, se me va el santo al cielo. _

_Así que no me lío mas, un besazo a tods los que me habéis leído, y mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!_

_Nos vemos pronto!_

**_Da-witch, la bruja antes conocida como Neherennia._**


	2. Amoral

**Miroku, decisiones de un monje**

**Capítulo 2: Amoral **

* * *

Una mañana el día amaneció extrañamente brillante. Casi irreal. El sol a penas antes del mediodía se había alzado blanco y caluroso a través de las montañas. No corría ni una gota de viento. La ropa se pegaba incómodamente a la piel.

El grupo iba caminando una vez más de vuelta a la cabaña de Kaede después de una fructífera búsqueda por los pedazos de la joya. El bosque por el que pasaban había adquirido en cuestión de minutos un aspecto de jungla que en realidad no existía. Las ramas los azotaban en la cara y en los brazos, las zarzas se enredaban en las piernas. El intenso calor los hacía sudar a raudales y se sentían inusualmente cansados.

Estaban caminando por un accidentado camino con barrancos a ambos lados, por lo cual caminaban muy juntos, protegiéndose los unos a los otros.

Kagome sentía la fija mirada de Miroku en su cuello descubierto, puesto que se lo había recogido en busca de algo de frescor.

Desde el día que lo había descubierto al lado del río, había intentado evitarlo a toda costa. No es que pudiese reprocharle nada en especial, pero la manera en que la miró justo después de que ella lo descubriese… le hacía sentirse muy avergonzada.

Sabía que él había intentado hablar con ella, pero el pudor de una muchachita de a penas 16 años era demasiado grande para el monje.

Caminando en silencio llegaron a un barrizal poco profundo. No había peligro de hundirse, pero las chicas decidieron que no estaban dispuestas a ensuciarse mas de lo que ya estaban. Así que cada una comenzó a caminar por los lados del barro, cuando de pronto comenzó un temblor de tierra.

Un volcán no muy lejano estaba cobrando vida y sus consecuencias llegaban hasta donde los chicos se encontraban.

Esas bruscas sacudidas bastaron para que Kagome tropezase y cayese por el barranco. Miroku se lanzó tras ella, puesto que iba pegado a su sombra, y el resto los siguió a un poco más de distancia.

Mientras rodaba colina abajo, Miroku alcanzó a la chica con su abrazo y los dos al llegar al suelo, sin a penas con tiempo de respirar, tuvieron que cobijarse en una madriguera bastante grande que había bajo un árbol. La colina había comenzado a arrojar piedras y el derrumbamiento se cernía sobre ellos.

Pasados unos minutos, Miroku abrió los ojos y oyó a Inuyasha gritar sus nombres por encima de las rocas que habían sellado la entrada.

- ¡Estamos aquí, Inuyasha¡Debajo del árbol! Había un hueco y nos hemos colado dentro.

- ¿Y Kagome¿Está bien?

- Parece que se ha golpeado la cabeza mientras caía, pero respira, está bien, tranquilos.

- Apartaos de la entrada, Miroku. Utilizaré mi espada para romper las rocas.

- ¡No Inuyasha! Podrían explotar o se nos caerían todas encima. Espera. Ésta madriguera parece ser la entrada de una cueva. Hay un pasillo bastante grande desde donde yo puedo ver.

- ¡Está bien! Si es una entrada debe haber otra salida, seguramente será un pasadizo. Iré a buscarla. Mirad vosotros también.

Y no le dio tiempo a contestar porque la voz desapareció seguida por las demás voces del grupo en un traqueteo por encima de las rocas.

Entonces Miroku dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba a solas, en una oscura caverna, con Kagome desmayada entre sus brazos.

* * *

Miroku meció a la chica entre sus brazos. Con la escasa luz que se filtraba por entre las rocas derrumbadas, se las ingenió para examinar cuidadosamente su cabeza en busca de alguna herida sangrante.

Pero lo único que encontró fueron magulladuras en todo su cuerpo, más que por la caída, por la caminata en medio del bosque.

La miró intensamente, con sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad. Inconscientemente empezó a acariciarla con su mano, primero la boca, tocando sus suaves labios, húmedos a causa del sudor. La línea de su cuello, que la hizo estremecer levemente. Continuó por encima de la ropa sucia, adherida a su piel, distinguiendo otra pieza de ropa que cubría sus pechos. Eran bastante abultados para su edad, duros y firmes, que solo con la caricia de su dedo no llegaba a abarcar.

Continuó por su cintura descubierta, puesto que su camisa se había alborotado con la caída. Era de piel fina y aterciopelada… sin saber si quiera cómo, subió la falda verde y acarició con la mano abierta sus muslos, para luego recorrer la parte interior de éstos, notando la calidez que aumentaba cuanto mas ascendía en sus piernas. Y llegó a su centro. Cubierto por otra prenda que en ocasiones le había ocultado la visión de sus nalgas.

Y con sus dedos en la caricia más dulce, tentó la unión de sus piernas. Encontrando no la humedad del calor del bosque, sino la suya propia. Y por encima de esa prenda, continuó adivinando las formas que escondía los encantos de Kagome. Cada vez con más fuerza, con más intensidad, olvidando por completo el lugar y el momento en el que se encontraban

Hasta que ella emitió un gemido que no supo si considerar placentero o doloroso. Paró en seco, mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperando que los abriera, sin apartar la mano de su sexo, sin siquiera advertir que él mismo estaba deseando por ella.

Y así Kagome abrió los ojos, encontrando los azules del muchacho mirándola sin preocupación. Sólo provocándose a si mismo. No se dio cuenta de la mano del chico, ni de su propio calor. Solo se levantó, tambaleándose un poco y se apoyó contra una de las paredes de roca negra.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Debajo del árbol. Había una madriguera… que como ves, ha resultado ser una caverna.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Ha ido a buscar una salida. La entrada está bloqueada. Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos hacia adentro. Al menos para que te puedas limpiar un poco las heridas.

- ¿Con qué?

- Agua. Si arriba hay barrizales quiere decir que el agua es subterránea. Vamos. Apóyate en mí.

No la dejó contestar. Pasó una de las manos de ella por encima de sus hombros y comenzó a andar. Ella lo seguía sin decir palabra. Sintiendo como se pegaba a su cuerpo y la tocaba con demasiada familiaridad. Y le dejó hacer porque estaba cansada y dolorida. Porque por mucho que hubiese visto a la orilla del río, era su amigo y confiaba en él.

Cuando llevaban unos minutos caminando, y la luz se había extinguido completamente, oyeron un sonido de gotas. Gotas que caen en un gran charlo y que retumban en una gruta silenciosa.

El aire era menos viciado allá abajo, puesto que el pasadizo hacía un descenso casi imperceptible, pero un olor pútrido comenzaba a hacerse notable. La oscuridad y la roca desnuda refrescaban el ambiente pero hacían más difícil el poder encontrar algo de madera para hacer un fuego y tener un poco de luz.

Miroku dejó a Kagome sentada en el suelo, y entonó unas runas agitando su bastón. En ese instante, la vara se iluminó para cubrir con un resplandor azulado el lugar donde se encontraban.

Efectivamente era una gruta, y probablemente estaban en el centro. El espacio era enorme. El chico se preguntó como un espacio tan grande podía estar escondido bajo un árbol, pero desistió rápidamente, puesto que ese bosque que parecía una jungla, nada era normal.

Estaban a la entrada de un pasadizo, que daba a una gran concavidad delante de ellos. En las paredes que los rodeaban había numerosos pasadizos, no solo a ras de suelo, sino también por toda la altura de la pared. Todos eran más o menos de los mismos tamaños y redondos. En el suelo, efectivamente había una pequeña laguna de agua transparente, y encima de ella, estalactitas de las cuales, solo una, goteaba agua.

El gemido ahogado de Kagome atrajo su mirada al lugar donde ella la había posado. Y descubrió inmediatamente donde se encontraban.

Saliendo de uno de los pasadizos, había colgando una piel de serpiente gigante. Un youkai que justo acababa de mudar su cuerpo y que seguramente habría salido a cazar por los bosques.

- No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí, Kagome.- dijo Miroku intentando no mirarla, puesto que sabía que en cualquier momento podría sucumbir.

La chica imitó al monje, que fue hacia la laguna y probó algo de agua. Le hizo una señal a Kagome de afirmación y ella también bebió.

Luego de eso, él se lavó la cara y las manos. Entonces se sentó de espaldas a Kagome y se quedó en silencio.

Ella interpretó ese gesto correctamente y comenzó a lavarse la cara, y luego las heridas de los brazos y las piernas. Realmente no era medicina que la curase, pero el limpiarlas y no dejar que se infectaran era un gran paso.

Entonces llegó al interior de sus piernas, y Kagome notó que algo no iba como siempre. Notaba su ropa interior mojada por su propia excitación. Pero ella no recordaba haber echo nada que la llevara a esas circunstancias. La voz de Miroku la sobresaltó.

- Se que has estado evitando mi presencia desde lo que viste en el río – comentó sin venir a cuento.

- Déjalo, no tiene importancia.

- Solo quería que supieras que lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir incómoda con eso.

- He dicho que no te preocupes.- Kagome comenzó a vestirse de nuevo – Es solo que era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación así y… bueno… me sorprendió.

Miroku rió entre dientes.

- La mayoría de mujeres es ésta época a tu edad, ya están casadas y conocen a la perfección el cuerpo de sus maridos- dijo casualmente.

Kagome quedó muda. Se enrojeció furiosamente y miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Como no había quien la salvara, ni siquiera un youkai serpiente que los atacara, el monje continuó sin girarse.

- Así que nunca has visto el cuerpo de un hombre. Bueno. Eres una sacerdotisa. Has de ser pura e inocente para conservar tus poderes.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! – gritó ella – las mujeres no somos menos poderosas solo por haber estado relacionadas por un hombre. ¡Eso son ideas machistas de filósofos eunucos que odiaban a las mujeres! – y cuando acabó de gritar eso, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por ese sangre feminista que había recorrido sus venas en nombre de una guerrera orgullosa.

Miroku calló y escuchó cada una de las palabras que dijo ella. No entendió muy bien el final, pero se alegró de que pensase así. Ella sabía que su poder no recaía en la virginidad de su cuerpo, al igual que él lo sabía.

Y decidió atacar. ¿Qué podía perder? Nada. Tampoco nada podía ganar, pero el perfume que Kagome había dejado sin querer en los dedos de Miroku lo estaba volviendo loco. Se levantó girándose para encararla, y comenzó:

- Y Kagome… ¿has sentido el deseo alguna vez… de ser poseída por un hombre?

- ¿Qu… qué?

- No me digas que nunca has soñado con Inuyasha en la intimidad.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Y si lo fuera¿Y si yo pudiese darte todo lo que ese hanyou no se atreve?

- Miroku basta ya, por favor.- ella sonaba asustada.

Miroku comenzó a acercarse a ella, concentrado en sus ojos. En esos ojos que lo habían llevado al éxtasis días atrás.

El sudor había vuelto a su cuerpo, puesto que a pese el frescor de las paredes de roca, el ambiente seguía caldeado. Su cuerpo se veía radiante, temeroso y maltrecho.

De algunas heridas, la sangre continuaba emanando en un ligero goteo que lo desfallecía.

Se acercó a ella sin dejarla retroceder. Le acarició la cara y ella intentó apartarse, pero él comenzó a luchar por retenerla.

En un vano forcejeo, él la tiró al suelo y la inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo.

Lamió su cuello y ella le arañó la cara en respuesta. Sus manos por encima de su camisa, asieron un pecho y lo apretó con furia. Con la otra mano, Miroku agarró los dos brazos de Kagome por encima de su cabeza y los mantuvo sujetos.

Entonces levantó su camisa y liberó los senos de ella sin siquiera quitar la ropa interior.

Entonces ella comenzó a gritar. Luchaba y luchaba sin resultado alguno. Él era demasiado fuerte para ella.

Tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca y succionó. Lamió y mordió hasta hacerla gritar de dolor.

Su otra mano se perdió entre sus piernas y siguió el trabajo inacabado anteriormente. Por encima de la tela masturbó a la chica furiosamente, notando como algo de ella, sin querer, le estaba respondiendo.

Cuando hubo tenido suficiente con tocar nada mas que tela, metió la mano dentro de la ropa, y descubrió que Kagome no era una niña en absoluto. Debajo de la ropa, era una mujer como cualquier otra. Y en ese preciso instante, fue cuando la decisión se hizo completamente firme. En esa mujer, que era como cualquier otra, depositaria la semilla de su hijo. En esa mujer que no amaba y que al saber que era como las demás, dejó de respetar. En esa mujer que era como todas pero que era una sacerdotisa. En esa mujer que era Kagome.

Su boca enloquecida tomó la de la chica succionando su lengua, probando su saliva y después su propia sangre. Descubrió que ella lo había mordido en el mismo momento en el que su lengua aterciopelada iba reconociendo su boca poco a poco.

Su mano izquierda, con la que tenía sujetas las manos de Kagome, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado fría por la presión, sobretodo en contraste con la que acariciaba el sexo desnudo.

Ella gritaba en su boca. De vez en cuando atinaba a probar las lágrimas saladas que no podía dejar de verter. Pronto los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos ahogados, que no sirvieron más que para provocar a Miroku.

Sus dedos entonces la penetraron. Le hicieron el amor despacio. Primero uno, y luego el otro. Dos era suficiente para prepararla. Podía notar la resistencia de ella, puesto que intentando contraer su sexo para evitar la invasión, no hizo otra cosa que facilitarla, succionando sin querer los mismos.

- Vamos mujer, no luches – dijo liberando su boca

- ¡Miroku por favor¡Déjame¡Basta Miroku¡No quiero esto!- decía Kagome entre sollozos

- Claro que lo quieres. Deja de resistirte, solo conseguirás hacerte daño.

- ¡Por favor, Miroku, por favor te lo pido. Basta. Me duele, Miroku. Por favor. Déjame!

- ¡He dicho que dejes de luchar!- gritó el monje furioso – ¡vas a ser mía quieras o no¡¡¡llevarás a mi hijo!

- ¡No¡Detente¡No quiero¡No me gusta!

- Bien, yo haré que te guste.

Era evidente que el chico estaba fuera de si. Sus dedos habían adoptado un ritmo frenético y comenzaba a rasgar con las uñas el interior de la chica.

Con la última declaración, soltó a Kagome por completo solo para sentarse en el suelo, agarrar las caderas de la chica, y pasar sus piernas, una a cada lado de su cabeza. La espalda de ella estaba arqueada y la postura la incomodaba, pero ni siquiera se pudo para a pensar en el dolor, porque una lengua invadió el muslo interior derecho. Hizo círculos y con sus labios succionó la piel dejando marcas.

Siguió sintiendo su lengua húmeda y caliente rodar todavía por los muslos, las ingles, y lamer encima de la tela de sus braguitas mojadas.

No podía evitar la excitación, pero reconocía que la situación no le gustaba nada. Estaba asustada por el chico y dolorida por la caída anterior. La situación la desbordaba. Había imaginado como era natural, mil fantasías con Inuyasha, pero en todas ellas, ella era tratada con mucho amor y respeto. Era tomada en una cama llena de rosas, perfumada de moras y vestida con tules, e Inuyasha siempre la besaba, la acariciaba, le susurraba las cosas mas dulces al oído, y sin pesar la tomaba.

Y ese maravilloso sueño se estaba destruyendo. Estaba en una sucia y fría caverna a punto de ser violada.

Volvió entonces a la cruda realidad cuando oyó decir algo a Miroku. No lo había entendido, pero se imaginaba por donde iba. Con sus dedos, el chico corrió a un lado el pedazo de tela que separaba su boca de los labios más íntimos de Kagome. Y su lengua reemplazó la caricia anterior de sus dedos. De abajo arriba, lamiendo, besando, separando los mismos labios y succionando de su centro más carnal.

El calor la prendió de golpe y un gemido se escapó de su boca. La lengua de Miroku y su sexo se estaban fundiendo como las rocas en la lava. De nuevo le estaba haciendo el amor con la lengua. Y ya no sabía que pensar. El escenario era odioso. Habría deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo en ese preciso instante. Pero la excitación la estaba superando. La suave caricia de una boca masculina la estaba llevando al límite. Algo se estaba formando dentro de su vientre. Algo grande, a punto de explotar.

Una vez más… y otra… y otra y otra más… esa caricia era su perdición. Ya no oía absolutamente nada excepto su propia voz, gimiendo desesperada. No veía más que las estalactitas secas apuntando hacia ellos, y ni siquiera podía notar como las piedras se clavaban en su espalda.

Su único sentido claro, era la lengua de su amigo, clavada en su sexo, haciéndole el amor exasperadamente.

Y por fin llegó. Explotó sin querer evitarlo. El placer recibido se esparció desde su vientre y su sexo hasta cada pequeño poro de su piel.

* * *

Miroku la dejó en el suelo con urgencia y se apresuró a recolocarle toda su ropa. La levantó y palmoteó su cara para espabilarla. A Kagome le temblaban las rodillas y le costaba mantenerse en pie. Sobretodo porque podía sentir su propio flujo manar de su sexo, mezclado con la saliva del hombre.

- Ahora no me han dado tiempo suficiente. Pero ten claro que tarde o temprano te haré mía. – le susurró al oído

Ella no entendía muy bien a santo de que había parado, justo cuando la tenía más a su merced. Pero agradeció el acto. Luego vio extrañada como tomaba su sexo por encima de la ropa, apretaba con fuerza y parecía concentrarse en algo.

Un segundo después distinguió las voces de sus compañeros acercarse por un pasadizo superior de la caverna.

Un minuto después, Inuyasha estaba delante de ella abrazándola y preguntándole que tal estaba. Evidentemente para el segundo después gritarle.

- ¿En que demonios estabas pensando cuando te caíste por el barranco!- vociferó Inuyasha molesto por las miradas que había causado su abrazo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kagome confusa, sin ubicar la situación aún.

- ¡Eres una torpe¡Nos hemos retrasado por tu culpa!

- ¿Inuyasha de que estás hablando? – dijo ella comenzando a estar molesta.

- ¡Y por encima de todo seguro que tu estúpida cabeza se ha quedado peor de lo que estaba por la caída!

- Inuyasha… - la voz de Kagome denotaba un "OSUWARI" muy probable.

- ¡Da gracias al monje a que estás con vida!

El monje. Entonces Kagome miró a Miroku. Se veía tranquilo. Con expresión resuelta en la cara, como normalmente tenía. Como si todo lo que había pasado hacía escasamente unos minutos no hubiese ocurrido.

Ante el repentino silencio de la muchacha, Miroku contestó por Kagome y por la mirada perdida que había adquirido.

- Vamos Inuyasha, no seas tan duro con ella. Aún está conmocionada por el golpe de la cabeza. Salgamos de aquí y volvamos a casa.

- Keh… será lo mejor. – concluyó- tienes que curarte las heridas rápido. Si no hubiese sido por el olor de la piel del youkai mudado habríamos tardado muchísimo más y esas raspaduras no son buenas de cicatrizar cuando pasa mucho tiempo.

Conversaron entre ellos un poco más antes de salir de las cuevas. Kagome no se atrevía a mirar al monje. Iba cabizbaja y sonrojada todo el tiempo. Dando gracias a la oscuridad por ocultar su rostro. Al salir a la luz, Miroku pasó por detrás de ella para alcanzar a Sango y cuando lo hizo solo dijo imperceptiblemente:

- Shhh… -

Pronto salieron de aquel bosque – jungla. Llegaron al poblado en un par de horas y la última conversación que pudo escuchar entre Inuyasha y Kagome, fue ésta:

- He estado realmente preocupado por ti.- decía Inuyasha mirando al frente.

- No te preocupes, la caída no ha sido realmente nada. Solo estoy aturdida.

- No solo por tu caída. Por … -

- ¿Por?

- No quiero que andes cerca de Miroku por mucho tiempo.

Miroku no oyó la respuesta, quizá no la hubo. Porque Inuyasha continuó.

- Es un monje bastante pervertido, ya lo sabes.

- Bueno… quizá no tendrías que preocuparte por mí. Se cuidarme yo sola- decía en voz baja.

- Yo siempre me preocupo por ti… y quiero… quiero… quiero ser yo el único que te cuide.

Miroku los vio mirarse tímidamente. Vio a Inuyasha mirar a otro lado y a ella sonreírse tontamente. También los vio cogerse de las manos y caminar juntos en silencio.

Lo que nadie vio. Era como él sonreía maliciosamente, y lamía sus labios de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Inexplicablemente... continuará **

* * *

_No me creo ni yo que haya escrito tan rápido... pero bueno¡será que tengo mucho tiempo libre!_

_De momento veo que el fic ha gustado ...para cinco personas que me dejan un mensajito...que por cierto, muchas gracias! me gusta que os guste (y como hay poquita gente, personalizaremos las gracias, q nunca lo hago, pero me ha hecho ilu!)_

_**Yukkakyio**, cuando leí el review, me quedé con una sonrisa en los labios durante todo el dia! eso de delicioso me llegó al alma -  
_

_**MarioJPC** me alegro que te haya gustado!y desde aqui mi apoyo y ánimos para q hagas ese fic con esta pareja. reflexiones time! _

_**darlanit**, si, miroku en este fic, como has visto hasta ahora es un pervertido total!quería explotar esa faceta, pq en otros fics... bueno, siempre aparece como un tocaculos un poco salido. bueno, en este es un desfasado total, y la cosa va en aumento. jujuju (per cert, ke ets catalana?;))_

_**noelia**, solo te diré que tus deseos son órdenes_

_**piri-chan**, gracias por seguir interesada. no tengo intenciones de hacer un enamoramiento mútuo de esta pareja, ni separar kagome-inuyasha... pero... bueno, todo se andará._

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Quería hacer solo dos capítulos, pero me gusta escribir sobre una obsesión y la evolución de un deseo.Creo que es interesante mantener un lemon bien calentito, y no dejarlo solo en el acto final. ¿No creéis? He recibido alguna queja por lo extremo del contenido (y eso que no era nada... y no soy nada explícita), pero ya está avisado, está clasificado como M, quien no le guste, que no mire. --

Un beso a tods y nos vemos pronto


	3. Inmoral

**Miroku, decisiones de un monje**

**Inmoral **

* * *

Ni Miroku ni Kagome fueron los mismos desde aquel día. 

Kagome andaba casi escondiéndose de la presencia del monje. No le miraba ni le dirigía la palabra. Como es normal, no dijo absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido. Inuyasha… bueno, solo Dios sabe lo que podría haber echo si se enteraba, y por respeto a Sango mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Justo después de llegar al pueblo de Kaede, se marchó repentinamente a su tiempo alegando que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, y que necesitaba medicinas para las magulladuras.

No lo encontraron anormalmente extraño, y se marchó sin mayores problemas. Inuyasha la acompañó al pozo y hablaron de banalidades sobre el día de su vuelta.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a nadie de su familia, entró en el baño, llenó la bañera de agua, y se metió hasta cubrir su barbilla. Luego se echó a llorar. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas en los ojos y con un suspiro echó su cabeza atrás y comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Miroku el mismo día marchó a un templo a meditar. Rezó por que lo ocurrido no volviese a suceder, pero en lo más profundo de su mente maldijo a sus compañeros por haberlo interrumpido. 

Aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Kagome en sus brazos, resistiéndose y luchando. El olor entre dulce y amargo de su cuerpo, mezclado con el calor de su piel. Recordó el sabor de su boca en el beso robado, y con su lengua repasó la herida que ella le había echo cuando lo mordió.

Su cuerpo en esos momentos pedía un desahogo. Pero no quiso dárselo. Tenía que esperar a poseerla. Era su objetivo principal.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Puesto que en un principio su deseo era mucho más puro de lo que se había convertido. Él solo quería darle un descendiente. Solo quería perdurar en el tiempo. Y con todo lo que había ocurrido se había convertido en un obseso por la mujer.

Él no quería forzarla, pero ella sin querer lo provocaba. Y aunque el objetivo de toda la historia seguía claro, la idea de tomarla ganaba terreno en cuanto a sus principios.

Miroku no era así, y lo sabía. Con todo eso se estaba buscando la perdición, pero pensaba que su muerte por unos instantes dentro de Kagome no sería un precio tan alto para pagar.

Aun quedaban dos días para que la chica volviese, y quería purificar su alma de alguna manera para que ningún encuentro resultase tan fortuito como el último. Quería recobrar parte de control sobre si mismo y sobre sus acciones, aunque en su mente la muchacha no hacía otra cosa que robarle su esencia.

Pensaba a todas horas en ella, despierto y en sueños. En la meditación era el momento en que solía verla con más claridad, y puesto que era dueño de sus pensamientos, podía imaginar con lujo de detalles el cómo, cuándo y dónde la podría tomar. Detalles que rallaban lo obsceno y le hacían avergonzarse incluso a él. ¿De dónde diablos sacaba toda esa escabrosa imaginación? Desde luego, su época no daba para tanto.

De otra banda, en sus sueños, sus sentimientos le jugaban malas pasadas. No era en absoluto un ser celestial mientras dormía, pero sus deseos terrenales se veían bastante aplacados. Soñaba a menudo que vivía en una de las casas señoriales que poseían los nobles por esa época, donde un montón de niños correteaban a su alrededor por los jardines, jugando y peleándose entre si. A su lado, solía encontrar la figura de una mujer. De largos cabellos oscuros y sonrisa pacífica. No podía ver con claridad quien era, aunque sabía que la llamaba Sango.

Cuando despertaba y volvía a la realidad, se daba cuenta de la situación, y eso era algo que enfriaba cada vez más su corazón. Sabía cual era el objetivo de tomar a Kagome. Sabía también a quien correspondía su corazón. Y por encima de todo sabía que esos deseos no eran los mismos.

* * *

Kagome llevaba tres días en su casa. Era hora de volver. Si no lo hacía pronto tendría a Inuyasha rondando por casa y a su vez tendría nuevos problemas. No quería más discusiones por estupideces. Sabía cual era su obligación y que tenía que volver a ese mundo para cumplirla, aunque eso conllevase volver a ver al monje. 

En su corazón todo estaba claro, más le desconcertaba el no saber que iba a pasar cuando todo acabase. Guardaba la esperanza de la derrota de Naraku, pero no guardaba la misma en cuanto a su relación con Inuyasha. Después del incidente de la cueva se lo había tomado todo desde otra perspectiva.

Con el hanyou pensaba siempre en una relación de cuento de hadas. Declararse amor eterno y vivir felices para siempre. Pero no había pensado seriamente en eso. El hanyou irremediablemente era más longevo que ella, así que en uno, u otro mundo, su amor no sería eterno, puesto que conocía a Inuyasha y todo se lo tomaba demasiado seriamente. Incluso la muerte. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir a Inuyasha solo por seguirla a ella cuando todo eso ocurriese.

Todo era demasiado complicado. ¿Por qué demonios se había metido ella en esa historia? Quizá lo mejor sería vivir su presente, aunque sabía que no podría evitar el dolor en el futuro, debía luchar por su felicidad y por la de aquellos que quería.

Con esos pensamientos y tratando de no cambiarlos, llegó a su otro mundo, donde la esperaba Shippou con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Kagome¡Te he echado mucho de menos¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó el pequeño.

- Tenía que hacer muchas cosas que solucionar en casa – contestó ella con una sonrisa- y quería estar ausente un poco, nada más.

- ¿Es por lo de Miroku? – dijo Shippou mirándola con expresión triste

A Kagome se le heló la sangre. ¿Los demás lo sabían?

Como ella no contestaba, el pequeño continuó.

- Ayer volvió del templo y lo oí hablar con Sango. Parecía muy triste por que aún no habías vuelto, y le dijo a Sango que probablemente estarías enfadada con él. Dijo que tuvisteis una pelea en la cueva porque él criticó a Inuyasha por haberse marchado tan rápido a buscar otra entrada y no dejar vigilancia en la que estabais vosotros – hizo una pausa para observar la expresión de Kagome, que cada vez iba siendo mas incrédula – dijo que se portó muy mal, y que fue muy cruel. Pero yo lo veo muy arrepentido. Si aún estás enfadada, deberías perdonarlo.

Kagome observó con detenimiento y ojos ausentes el bosque alrededor de ellos. Pensó, y en realidad seguía pensando que todo lo que había ocurrido era un sueño. Un sueño que cada vez se iba haciendo más borroso y de color azul.

- ¿Kagome¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara – siguió el pequeño ante su amiga

- Miroku no sabe lo que me ha hecho- dijo simplemente como respuesta, obligó a no hacer mas preguntas al pequeño, y se pusieron en marcha de camino al pueblo.

"Con que parece arrepentido", pensó Kagome mientras caminaban. "Parece arrepentido de no haber podido acabar lo que empezó. Muy bien monje. No dejaré que te sientas mejor hablando conmigo. Si hay algo que te remuerda la conciencia, que se pudra contigo".

* * *

Puede que la elección de Kagome no hubiese sido la mejor en cuanto a formas de llevar una situación como esa, pero al menos había escogido una manera de actuar. 

Le ignoraba. Como si no existiese. Con lo que le había contado Shippou tenía las excusas suficientes como para mostrarse ofendida y poder rehuir su presencia sin levantar excesivas sospechas.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Kaede y encontró al grupo reunido a punto para comer algo antes de salir en marcha, los saludó a todos y puso comida de su tiempo en la mesa para todos, solo que para Miroku, no hubo dirigida ni una mirada.

El monje por su parte parecía abatido la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque al principio de la comida permaneció callado, taciturno y mirando a su cuenco de arroz, decidió apenas llegado el final, comenzar una muy animada conversación con la anciana. Él preguntaba sobre su juventud, y los pretendientes que seguro hubo de tener.

- Verás muchacho – contestó Kaede ante esa afirmación- cuando eres la sacerdotisa del templo que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo protegiendo al poblado de demonios, y que por si fuera poco tiene falta de un ojo, no son muchos los pretendientes que esperen a tu puerta con un ramo de azucenas- acabó con media sonrisa

-Vamos Kaede, no sea modesta. Seguro que a pesar de todo eso que nos ha dicho era usted una mujer muy bella. Seguro que si yo la hubiese conocido en esa época no me habría frenado solo por que fuese sacerdotisa.

Sango contestó, bastante enfadada que él no se detendría ni que se tratase de un demonio de la guerra, con tal de que tuviese la apariencia de una mujer.

Shippou, la vieja Kaede e incluso Miroku, rieron con bastante despreocupación, excepto Kagome e Inuyasha, que se habían mantenido al margen y los miraban. Kagome sonrojada, e Inuyasha enfurruñado.

- Pero¿no es una sacerdotisa en el fondo, una mujer? Cuando se quita su atuendo por la noche para bañarse¿no ve lo mismo que cualquier esposa o amante¿No siente lo mismo la sacerdotisa con el pretendiente, que una esposa cuando es tomada por su marido¿No hay deseo?

- Miroku, una sacerdotisa, aunque ciertamente es una mujer y es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, no debería sucumbir a ese deseo del que hablas- dijo Kaede con tristeza

- ¿Por qué no? – replicó el muchacho – Kikyo…

- Porque la conducirá a la perdición- Kaede sentenció, sin dejar acabar al chico, y con lágrimas brotando de su único ojo.

Sin decir nada, Inuyasha se levantó bruscamente y salió de la cabaña.

Dentro de ella, el silencio se prolongó hasta que hubieron acabado de comer, después del sordo sonido de una bofetada.

* * *

Kagome estaba en el bosque, buscando a Inuyasha. No tenía grandes esperanzas en encontrarlo, pues sabía que probablemente andaría tras Kikyo, o en la copa de algún árbol, esperando a que se le pasase el mal humor. 

Pero ella quería alejarse del ambiente que se había creado en casa de la anciana. Y sobretodo de Miroku. Que instantes después de acabar su té, intentó entablar conversación con ella varias veces. Ella se hacía la desentendida y le ignoraba cada vez que le dirigía la mínima palabra. Y lo había dejado con un palmo de narices cuando pasó por su lado y dirigiéndose a Sango, dijo que iba a buscar a Inuyasha, y que iría sola.

Llegó caminando a una explanada justo después de dejar el bosque. Desde ella, se podía ver un pueblo cercano, rodeado por un río.

Era temprano y aunque encima de ella lucía un hermoso y ardiente sol, a lo lejos, en el horizonte, se divisaban nubes portadoras de lluvia. Puede que por la tarde, quizá ya de noche, la lluvia azotara los campos. Kagome se dijo que si querían salir en busca de Naraku, debían hacerlo pronto. Las lluvias torrenciales no eran buenas compañeras de viaje.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-

Estaba ensimismada alejando su mente de otros temas que no lo oyó llegar. Miroku estaba detrás de ella, y su aliento en el cuello la sobresaltó. Mas algo la tenía paralizada y no se atrevió a encararlo.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – Repitió el monje – he intentado hablar contigo antes de buenas maneras pero me has evitado.

Kagome no respondió. Siguió mirando a las nubes de lluvia e intentando mostrarse firme.

- Kagome, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarme, sea para gritarme en medio de la lucha que ayude a tu Inuyasha, o para rogarme de rodillas que te haga mía- sugirió con un susurro

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a no sucumbir a sus palabras, ni mostrar un ápice de debilidad aunque sus palabras la hiriesen. Mas no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando se imaginó a si misma entregada a Miroku.

- Reconozco que fui muy brusco contigo en la cueva. Que te mereces que un hombre te ame de una manera apropiada. Se que tú amas a Inuyasha, pero no puedes engañarte a ti misma. Puede que no te haya gustado cómo, pero se que el resultado te ha inquietado. Estoy en lo cierto¿verdad?

Ella comenzó a sentirse muy inquieta pues sabía perfectamente de que hablaba. En absoluto le había gustado el ataque que había sufrido. Pero haber acabado en su boca… era algo que ni podía, no quería olvidar.

- Puedo ofrecerte cosas mejores, Kagome. Puedo hacerte sentir el mayor placer el mundo. Hacer que olvides todo lo que conoces. Y solo desees más. Eso no te lo podrá dar Inuyasha. Y lo sabes. Está demasiado ocupado con Kikyo. No sabes cuanto tiempo tendrás que esperar para que él te tome en sus brazos. Conmigo no es así, Kagome. Entiendo tus sentimientos, y si ellos te hacen feliz. Adelante. Sigue amando al muchachito. Pero ten en cuenta que yo se lo que tu cuerpo ansía. No quiero que me ames. Lo único que quiero es tomarte.

Kagome podía sentir su respiración acelerarse rápidamente. Miroku había dicho uno por uno, los pros y los contras de todo lo que sentía. Y no podía negarse que se sentía intrigada. Odiaba al monje por una parte, pero por otra deseaba ese placer que le prometía, pues sabía que Inuyasha no se lo iba a dar.

- Quiero hacerte mía. Quiero que grites de placer pidiéndome más. Quiero que me acojas en tu regazo desnudo empapado de ti y de mí. – Mientras hablaba, simplemente tomó las caderas de ella y la atrajo hacía él. Ni siquiera se molestó en encararla – Quiero hacerte una mujer completa, y que sientas como tal. Quiero que toques el cielo con la punta de los dedos, y que caigas de nuevo a mí, para seguir llenándote de mi esencia. Solo eso Kagome. Solo quiero satisfacer tu fantasía. Y la mía.

Ella había cerrado los ojos. Imperceptiblemente había entreabierto los labios y los había humedecido con la punta de la lengua. Pero justo en el momento en el que dijo sobre su fantasía, las palabras "¡llevarás a mi hijo!" aparecieron en su mente.

En la cueva lo dijo, y el recuerdo le aclaró la mente como un cubo de agua fría.

Miroku había encajado su cuerpo al de ella. Su boca parecía haber encontrado el lugar perfecto para ella, entre el cuello y el hombro derecho. Su mano derecha había iniciado un ascenso por debajo de la ropa hasta ocupar el pecho, y el resto del cuerpo permanecía encajado a su piel.

Pero Kagome había conseguido enfriar su cabeza y se desembarazó de su abrazo. Dejó al monje aturdido y comenzó a andar sin dirigirle una palabra hacia el bosque.

No creas que me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, pequeña- dijo Miroku, que la había alcanzado y la había agarrado por el brazo para encararla- quiero que me lo digas, quiero que me digas que quieres que te tome

Kagome seguía sin contestar, aunque había fijado sus ojos en los azules del muchacho, desafiándolo silenciosamente. Y entonces se encontró aprisionada entre su cuerpo, y uno de los grandes troncos del bosque.

Entonces Miroku regresó con su boca a las tareas que tan bruscamente se había visto obligado a dejar segundos atrás. Recorrió con su lengua el cuello de Kagome, y en vista que ésta oponía resistencia y quería luchar, consiguió agarrar sus muñecas con una mano, por encima de la cabeza.

Besó, lamió y succionó su cuello sin importarle dejar evidencias de ello. No había pensado en lo que pasaría si Inuyasha se daba cuenta de eso.

Con su mano libre, acarició la piel de los muslos de la chica de arriba abajo, arriesgando cada vez un poco más hacia el centro.

Sin hablarle directamente aún, Kagome comenzó a gritar pidiendo socorro, pero la boca del chico la silenció y los gritos se redujeron a sofocados gemidos de disgusto.

Sorbió su lengua y con sus dientes atrapó los labios en un suave juego. Aún con ánimo de morderle, Kagome iba sintiendo que le iban abandonando sus fuerzas.

La mano que estaba en sus muslos encontró el camino hasta su sexo, donde comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, al igual que había echo en la cueva.

- Kagome, aún recuerdo lo dulce que sabes… - dijo Miroku cuando notó que la chica había parado de gemir por la impresión – vamos pequeña, dime que lo quieres. Te lo daré de todas formas.

Pero Kagome simplemente se había mordido el labio y había girado la cara hacia otro lugar. Lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas, lamentándose de lo mucho que deseaba lo que le estaba pasando, solo que no con la persona indicada.

- Kagome, eres muy suave, y tan cálida… - dijo cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior y comenzó a moverlo suavemente- a penas te resistes, eso quiere decir que no te desagrada del todo

Abandonó las manos de Kagome para poder alcanzar sus pechos, y puesto que no hubo otra respuesta del cuerpo de la chica que tensarse, comenzó a masajearlos y lamerlos con voracidad. Para entonces, el cuerpo de Kagome no era otra cosa que una marioneta.

- Vamos, dime cualquier cosa – espetó de repente Miroku, que parecía molesto ya que la mujer ni siquiera se molestaba en resistirse – dime al menos que no, como la última vez, Kagome, niégate con todas tus fuerzas y suplica que te deje ir- prosiguió con voz ronca.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle siquiera ese placer, aunque cada vez se lo estaba poniendo más difícil. Intentaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa. En el verde de las hojas de los árboles, el intenso azul del cielo, que poco a poco se estaba volviendo gris por las nubes de lluvia, los sonidos de los animales… pero era imposible dejar de lado su cuerpo.

El que la estaba masturbando era su amigo Miroku, una vez más. Y una vez más contra su voluntad, estaba encontrando placer en ello.

No tenía experiencia íntima con los hombres, y esto le venía grande. Pero unas manos que parecían conocer a la perfección su cuerpo no podían ser tan malas. Ni tampoco una boca que sabía, cómo, cuándo y dónde besar.

Y entonces se volvió a sentir sucia por haber deseado por un momento, saber que se sentiría con el cuerpo de Miroku encajado al suyo.

- Kagome, no me hagas esto mas difícil – dijo Miroku mirándola directamente - háblame

No hubo respuesta, y comenzó a frotar más rápidamente a la chica.

- ¡Kagome!

Ella seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo cada vez mas cerca el momento de explotar.

- ¡CONTÉSTAME!

Miroku paró bruscamente su tarea y dio con furia, con ambos puños en el tronco, a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica.

- ¡NO! – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo bosque a través, sintiéndose avergonzada de si misma y llorando sin cesar, pues su respuesta no había sido otra cosa que la frustración de sentir como el chico paraba.

Miroku aún en el árbol, no podía aguantar más. Lamió los dedos perfumados de Kagome, más por hábito que por instinto, y se dio cuartel entre las sombras de los árboles, acabando de nuevo sobre la tierra seca.

Un par de horas más tarde. Cuando hubo aclarado sus pensamientos y su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, solo se le planteó una pregunta:

- ¿Cuándo se ha convertido todo esto en un juego para mí?

* * *

Cuando Kagome había salido corriendo de los brazos de Miroku había sido por una mezcla de vergüenza, excitación y miedo. 

Había corrido bosque a través, se había caído por una pendiente no muy pronunciada, y había ido a parar a un pequeño manantial.

Se metió en el agua precipitadamente, y comenzó a frotarse los brazos y el pecho por encima de la blusa, como un vago gesto de pureza.

Lloraba y lloraba sin cesar, realmente sin comprender el motivo. Se quitó la blusa y observó como los besos de Miroku comenzaban a hacerse notar como suaves manchas rojizas sobre su piel lechosa.

El recuerdo de la sensación desvanecida era aún la sensación en su piel. Notaba como le quemaba su sexo al pensar en el muchacho. ¿Por qué le tenía que hacer esto?

Apoyó su pecho en una roca de la orilla del lago, e inconscientemente, deslizó su mano a su centro. Bordeó la tela de sus braguitas de colegiala y tentó por encima su sexo.

No se sentía en absoluto como cuando lo hacía el chico, pero su roce y el recuerdo de las perversas palabras del monje compensaban su ausencia.

Comenzó la tarea abandonada con inexperiencia en sus dedos, pero de igual modo sus piernas le flaqueaban. Su respiración se aceleró y dejó escapar pequeños gemidos dedicados a su particular demonio.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Inuyasha arrodillado ante ella, dándole placer al igual que lo había echo Miroku. Solo que ella gemía pidiéndole más, que no parase, que su lengua la lamiese más deprisa, más al fondo, que sus dedos la penetrasen, y le hiciesen el amor desesperadamente.

De pronto la fantasía cambió solo para encontrarse estirada en una enorme cama, rodeada de velas y flores, donde Inuyasha la besaba tiernamente y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos. Entonces él se colocaba entre sus piernas, le decía palabras de amor al oído, la besaba con voracidad y… y… y…

Kagome había llegado al final antes siquiera de poder consumar en su fantasía. Abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad. Aún estaba en el manantial, solo que había empezado a llover. Su mano seguía entre sus piernas, y ella seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo nombre:

- Miroku…

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el poblado. El grupo no había salido en la búsqueda de los pedazos de la perla, como habían planeado desde un principio. 

Miroku había llegado a la cabaña un par de horas después de su encuentro con Kagome. Volvió calado hasta los huesos y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ni Kagome ni Inuyasha habían dado aún señales de vida.

- Quizá estén juntos – comentó Sango a Kaede, mientras el monje secaba sus ropas.

- Puede ser. Pero es muy irresponsable por su parte, ni siquiera avisar de que van a marcharse. No me importa que lo hagan de vez en cuando, pero que no interfieran con ello a vuestra misión- amonestó Kaede, a nadie en concreto.

- De todas formas, no hay por qué preocuparse esta noche si están juntos.- continuó Sango con una sonrisa

- Es cierto – asintió Kaede, dándose por vencida- Esta noche tengo cosas que hacer en el pueblo vecino. ¿Os importa quedaros aquí, muchachos?

- Claro que no, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer y no se preocupe.

Kaede se marchó hacia el pueblo, bajo el estridente sonido de los truenos, llevándose a Kirara para que la escoltase, y a Shippou, alegando que no quería que molestase a los chicos, ya que la otra parejita se había ido por su cuenta.

Sango y Miroku compartieron una cena en silencio y luego una banal charla sobre los objetivos de su viaje y las diferentes maneras de vencer a Naraku.

En absoluto nada era interesante hasta que Sango preguntó aquello que más temía el monje;

- Miroku¿sientes algo por Kagome?

Miroku se quedó helado. Miró a la chica seriamente e intentó adivinar sus pensamientos.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora¿Estás celosa?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

- No intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Sientes algo por ella?- Sango seguía seria.

- No se a que te refieres preguntándome algo como eso. Kagome es la sacerdotisa.

- Como bien antes has dicho, también es una mujer. Y últimamente actúas de una forma muy extraña.

- No veo a Kagome como una mujer.

- Y ahora me estás mintiendo descaradamente. ¿Qué te está pasando, houshi-sama?

- Sango, no se que quieres que te responda. Ya sabes que tú eres la única mujer para mí.

- Si yo soy la única mujer para ti¿por qué te pasas mirándola la mayor parte del tiempo? Y sobre todo¿por qué está ella tan ausente y nerviosa cuando estás tú cerca?

- Deben ser imaginaci…

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre chica, Miroku?

Pero no pudo responder. Inuyasha había entrado por la puerta, empapado por el agua de la lluvia, con cara de pocos amigos, y… solo.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó Sango al ver que la chica no aparecía tras él, como se imaginaba que pasaría.

- Creía que estaba contigo – respondió el demonio, ignorando por completo la presencia del monje.

- Se marchó justo después de ti. ¿Dónde te habías metido!- continuó en tono de reproche

- Seguramente estaría buscando viejos fantasmas del pasado… - repuso Miroku con ironía.

- Oye monje, llevo mucho tiempo buscando una excusa para poner las cosas claras entre nosotros – dijo Inuyasha alzando sus garras- no me la des ésta noche…

- ¡Basta ya¡Los dos¡No es momento para que comencéis una estúpida discusión cuando Kagome está ahí fuera bajo la lluvia!

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre todos.

- Tú quédate aquí monje, no quiero que tengas mas contacto con ella- espetó Inuyasha

- ¿Y si vuelve? – lo desafió Miroku

- La encontraré antes que te de tiempo si quiera en pensar que podrías hacer.

Y con esas palabras Inuyasha salió corriendo por donde había venido.

- Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí. Nosotros la encontraremos. – acordó Sango

- ¿Y no te preocupa que ella vuelva mientras estoy yo solo aquí?- respondió con ironía

Hubo unos momentos de tensión y la chica se marchó mascullando algo así como:

- Lo lamento.

* * *

Cuando se hubo marchado, Miroku se sentó a calentarse cerca del fuego, pues la noche se había presentado realmente fría. A penas le dio tiempo a pensar en que podía hacer con Kagome si era que Inuyasha no la encontraba antes que volviese, puesto que la chica, calada hasta los huesos, tiritando y con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, apareció por la puerta. 

- Te odio- fue lo primero que dijo Kagome al ver a Miroku.

- No te lo reprocho.

Kagome entró en la casa con paso decidido, aunque las mejillas sonrosadas denotaban que su piel estaba helada.

- Si vuelves a tocarme contra mi voluntad, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

- Lo sé.

- Sabes también que las consecuencias son Inuyasha.

- Si.

- Y aún así no te importa enfrentarte a tu amigo.

- El fin justifica los medios, por así decirlo.

- Eres despreciable.

- Y aún así, tú has venido por tu propia voluntad hasta mí.

El fuego chisporroteó inaudiblemente.

- Aún me queda algo de dignidad.

- Pues creo que a mí no.

La estudió. Con la ropa pegada a su piel. La mirada de determinación en su rostro. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel, buscando un lugar por el que perderse. Varios mechones de pelo se habían pegado a su cara, y enmarcaban su rostro haciéndolo mas redondo y mucho mas aniñado. Los labios casi azulados por el frío parecían increíblemente jugosos y el aspecto de niña indefensa intentando mantenerse firme, cuando su espíritu estaba dividido entre su responsabilidad y su propio deseo, estaban dándole más razones de las deseadas para tomarla, forzarla, o cualquier cosa que implicase contacto.

Sin levantarse, se acomodó al lado donde ella se había sentado y sin previo aviso, la besó.

Ella se deshizo del beso sin mucha convicción, pero lo abofeteó sonoramente.

- Vamos Kagome, estoy sintiendo lo mucho que me deseas – dijo retomando el beso en el cuello que había abandonado por la tarde.

Cuando su lengua se topó con el borde de la camisa, decidió desnudarla. No lo había pensado en ningún otro momento, pero esta ocasión iba a ser la definitiva, y por lo que podía sentir, la única.

Kagome se resistió con uñas y dientes cuando él rasgó su uniforme, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron poco a poco, cuando Miroku tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca. Lamía y mordía despacio, torturándola para alargar su placer. Sabía que no podía tardar mucho en tomarla, puesto que cualquiera podría interrumpirlos en cualquier momento, pero eso no era excusa para disfrutar un poco del tiempo.

- Estás helada, Kagome. Deja que te de calor con mi cuerpo. Poco a poco.

- Miroku, no, por favor. No lleves esto mas lejos – dijo ella luchando con algo dentro de si.

- Esta noche vas a ser mía, y lo sabes. Y aunque no quieras, yo te complaceré como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

Besó su boca. Lamió su lengua. Y con sus manos tomó sus pechos, acariciándolos y apretándolos solo para sentir la respuesta de ella.

Y llegó en forma de placentero gemido. Su piel estaba fría por la lluvia, pero al estar mojada, sus manos la acariciaban con mucha más facilidad.

Kagome tomó conciencia de la situación cuando encima de su piel notó los ropajes de Miroku. Aprisionada entre su cuerpo vestido y el suelo de madera que le ofrecía una extraña sensación.

Cuando él volvió a besarla, se sorprendió devolviéndole el beso y tragando su saliva.

Al encontrar tan buena respuesta, él siguió su camino en desnudarla. Aunque dejó las faldas de su uniforme en su lugar, opinó que ese pedazo de tela que tapaba su sexo iba a ser bastante molesto. Deslizó su ropa interior y la dejó olvidada en un rincón.

Besó sus pechos de nuevo, acariciando los pezones con la lengua y dibujando con sus dedos, formas por el estómago y las caderas. Cuando llegó a su sexo, simplemente pasó la yema de su dedo por encima de los labios, para encontrarlos mojados, pero no por el agua de la lluvia.

- Vaya, vaya, Kagome. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo ahí fuera?

Ella se quedó helada y giró la cara hacia el fuego.

- ¿Has estado pensando en mí?- le susurró al oído - ¿has pensado en cómo quieres que te lo haga¿Lento… - introdujo un dedo y comenzó a moverlo con delicadeza – o muy rápido? – entonces, un segundo dedo le hizo compañía y la masturbó furiosamente.

Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un grito entre el dolor y la satisfacción.

- ¡Para¡Por favor Miroku, para! Pensaba que lo quería, lo prometo¡pero estaba equivocada¡No quiero esto¡Por favor!

Ignorándola, le respondió:

- A mi personalmente me gusta mas hacerlo lentamente… pero no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que no te molestes si no te deleitas como debieras.

Kagome gritaba histérica mientras Miroku masajeaba sus pechos e iba trazando con su lengua, un húmedo sendero hasta su sexo.

Y de nuevo lo hizo. Volvió a besarlo, lamerlo e invadirlo como había echo en la cueva.

Ya no prestaba atención a sus pechos. Había tomado con sus manos, las piernas de ella y las había separado para tener mejor acceso.

- Jamás podré olvidar lo bien que sabes… - dijo con intensidad – pero creo que ha llegado el momento.

- Miroku, por favor… - dijo entre lágrimas – por favor…

- No puedes negarme que lo has disfrutado, Kagome.

Ni siquiera la acompañó en su desnudez. Destapó lo justo de él mismo para tomarla y se colocó entre sus piernas. Puede que ella no estuviese mentalmente preparada para lo que iba a ocurrir, pero su cuerpo gritaba que sucediese.

Miroku colocó su sexo a la entrada del de ella, y lo acarició lentamente, arriba y abajo, excitando hasta el último resquicio de razón de ella.

- Kagome, esto lo hago por un futuro mejor para mi hijo – dijo antes de seguir adelante.

Entonces empujó. Hasta el fondo. De una sola vez. La tomó notando la resistencia de una virgen. Y se sintió liberado de algo que le llevaba oprimiendo el pecho durante mucho tiempo.

Notó la suavidad y la calidez del interior de Kagome, y por algún motivo no se sintió culpable.

Siguió penetrando en ella una y otra vez lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como poco a poco, Kagome iba respondiendo a sus embestidas, y que con sus caderas había comenzado a seguir el vaivén del cuerpo de Miroku.

Kagome había puesto toda la resistencia que había podido hasta dejarse llevar por el deseo. No podía evitar odiar al chico, pero él había despertado tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo, que no podía controlarlas.

Cuando la penetró por primera vez, solo sintió un dolor agudo y punzante cuando llegó al final. Y tan rápido como había venido, se había marchado. Luego apareció una leve molestia al no estar acostumbrada a ello, y luego abrió los ojos.

Vio a Miroku entregándose a ella, concentrado en sentirla, y su cara iluminada por la tenue luz del fuego, no le pareció tan odiosa. Y comenzó a responderle. Agarró el brazo derecho de él y se mordió el labio para no gritar su nombre.

Miroku la besó salvajemente. Desechó el brazo que lo mantenía agarrado y cogió con las dos manos las caderas de la chica para levantarlas un poco. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a embestir con furia.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final. Cuanto mas miraba a Kagome, más sentía la necesidad de llenarla de él.

El sudor se había confundido con las escasas gotas de lluvia que recorrían el cuerpo abandonado de Kagome. Miroku llevó su mano al centro de Kagome, y la ayudó a llegar al final.

Kagome gimió en anticipación.

Miroku se inclinó a besar sus pechos con devoción. Al notar la lengua irritándole los pezones, ella agarró su cabeza y la apretó hacia su pecho.

Las embestidas se tornaron más agresivas. Él estaba fuera de sí. Y ella llegó.

Con él dentro de ella.

Con una lengua suave lamiendo sus pechos.

Con una boca hambrienta que gritaba su nombre.

Con unos dedos calientes que acariciaban su centro sin parar.

Con los surcos del suelo de madera clavándose en su espalda.

Con algo dentro de ella que iba creciendo poco a poco, concentrándose un poco mas debajo de su vientre y que la quemaba.

Con la sensación de tranquilidad que la hacía sentirse tan culpable.

Y tal como él la había llevado a ella, ella lo llevó a él.

Vio su cara sonrojada y el grito abandonado en el fondo de su garganta.

La vio cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Y aceleró el ritmo.

Recordando que ella no le quería, pero había venido a buscar eso.

Recordando que le había querido hacer el amor para que su hijo naciese en un mundo a salvo, pero casi la había forzado solo por su propio placer.

Recordando que esa noche sería probablemente la peor de su vida por haber sido tan descuidado.

Sintiendo como todo lo que un hombre podía dar a una mujer, bañaba el interior de Kagome, y lo dejaba exhausto.

Sintiendo el miedo y la resignación más profundos del mundo, cuando al girar la cabeza, vio a Inuyasha al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolos fijamente con furia animal en sus ojos.

* * *

Para Kagome solo pasaron unos segundos para recuperar el mundo a su vista. 

Aún podía notar el escozor en su sexo, y algo que se comenzaba a escurrir entre sus piernas.

¿Tendría ya en su vientre, al hijo de Miroku? No quería pensarlo. No sabía que iba a hacer si realmente era así.

De pronto se sintió sola, y una corriente de aire helado la hizo temblar.

Cuando miró a través de la puerta, quiso que en vez de llevarla a otra época, el pozo se la hubiese llevado al otro mundo.

Inuyasha había desenvainado su espada y el demonio de su interior latía por salir.

Miroku estaba a punto de quitarse el pañuelo que cubría su mano derecha.

- Es cierto que me ha conducido a la perdición

Es lo único que pudo decir antes de que comenzara el ataque.

* * *

**c´est fini**

* * *

_Hola a todos. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.  
Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han sido de gran ayuda a la hora de animarme a escribir.  
Se que he tardado muchísimo en subir el último capítulo, pero realmente he tenido mucho trabajo. :(_

_Releo la última parte y a veces creo que me he pasado, pero quería hacer algo diferente. No esas historias de "te quiero", "yo te quiero más" que abundan por aquí (que no tengo nada contra ellas, pero al cabo de un tiempo empiezan a rallar)_

_He querido llevar la personalidad de Miroku a la obsesión, y creo que lo he conseguido - . Y bueno, nos hemos encontrado a una Kagome, no tan santa ni tan buena como estamos acostumbrados. Espero que os haya gustado el cambio._

_Tampoco he querido caer en tópicos, como el olfato de Inuyasha (una de vosotras me lo comentó) o el amor que se profesan unos a otros. Es una historia cruda, con intenciones no tan nobles como podríamos esperar, pero desesperadas de algún modo, que al menos yo, podría llegar a entender. _

_Creo que el final da pie a una continuación. Un futuro con el hijo (o no) de Miroku, saber quien es el ganador de la batalla, que pasa con los demás personajes... es tentador si, y quizá lo haga. Pero por el momento no, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer!_

Así que lo dicho, un besazo a todos los que sois amantes de lo "no convencional" y muchas gracias por leerme. Me encantaría saber que os ha parecido.

Hasta pronto; da witch


End file.
